


Hyde and Seek

by Creative_Wrighter94



Series: Hyde Descendants Chronicles [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies) The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Wrighter94/pseuds/Creative_Wrighter94
Summary: When the pressure to be royally perfect becomes too much for Mal, she returns to her rotten roots on the Isle of the Lost where Mals archenemy Uma, the daughter of Ursula from The Little Mermaid, has taken her spot as self-proclaimed queen of the run-down town. Uma, still resentful over not being selected by Ben to go to Auradon Prep with the other Villain Kids, stirs her pirate gang including Captain Hook's son Harry and Gaston's son Gil, to break the barrier between the Isle of the Lost and Auradon, and unleash all the villains imprisoned on the Isle once and for all. Now it is up to Mal, Caleb, and the gang to stop the threat of Uma and her flunkies that could escape the Isle of the lost. Can they save Ben and Aalia, or will they be lost in this dangerous game of Hyde and seek?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with a new book, Please leave your comments and enjoy the first chapter.

Chapter One:

Danny’s POV  
It has been six months since we arrived at Auradon, Six months since meeting Aalia, six months since we defeated mom,........ six months since I was Hyde last. And I have been doing ok between Aalia, the increase of my pills, studying for my medical school entrance exam, and even with my friends aside from Mal; if only that could be all the time, ever since I found out about my inheritance, things have been increasingly difficult even with Maxine Utterson doing what she can. I have a tendency to get myself into situations like now I'm seeing my sister Mal, getting swarmed by a group of reporters. And unfortunately, I do not see Ben in sight. Hence why I'm walking through the crowd right now. “Excuse me,” I start as I finally get to where Mal is at.

“ My sister will answer all your questions at a designated time and place as with King Benjamin.” Before I could get Mal away I hear one of them saying. “Excuse me Danny Jekyll? My name is Pinocchio, for the Tell Tale Weekly, could you tell us about to ongoing rumor about your engagement with Princess Aalia?” Starting to feel agitated from him, I kindly replied, “We are still a little too early in our relationship to disclose any information at this time.” After that, I pulled Mal away from this crowd as the Fairy godmother was escorting them away from the campus. “Are you ok?” I ask her as she brushes her now blond hair “ I don't know Danny, I just feel so off about all this.” I could easily understand how she fills about this I walked her back to the dorm room that she shared with Evie. “Sis as a Doctor in training I am prescribing you a personal Mal day,” I said to her, succeeding in making her laugh as we get to her door. At this, I looked at her “If it is all the same to you is.. I would like to study in your room if it'll help you not be so stressed out.” 

You can literally see this relief roll off from Mal as she nodded. Upon opening the door we were bombarded by Evie who took Mal and looked at me and said “Danny please turn around.” understanding what she meant I did as was asked, well..was told. After about ten to fifteen moments I was given the ok by Evie to look as I heard Mal say, “Oh! Okay, Evie, I cannot breathe.” Evie, however, kept pulling the waistline of the dress and simply said, “Well, you can breathe after Cotillion.” I went to loosen the dress for Mal despite the scolding look Evie was giving me. “Evie as her brother AND a medical school applicant, I am saying that with how tight the dress is she won't able to breathe, let alone move and dance at the Cotillion.” There then was a sound on the television that caught Evie’s attention “Ah!” she screamed as she dragged Mal and me to the screen. ”Look who's on TV.” We then see Mal and Ben out dining with Aladdin and Jasmine. Followed by a woman saying, “Six months ago, no one thought King Ben and his girlfriend from the wrong side of the bridge would last.” Really... We are in the land of Auradon and yet there is actually the belief of lack of faith? 

“Mal must be counting the days until the Royal Cotillion when she will officially become a Lady of the Court.” at this, I look at Mal to see her going to her spell book along with another and using a speed reading spell. “I know Mal's secret to fitting in, and Ben wouldn't like it one bit.” Evie says as she walks to Mal. “Haven't you guys had enough secrets between the two of you already?” Oh boy, I know where this is going. "Evie, you remember what I was like before I started using my spell book." Mal started to defend, "I mean, I was a complete disaster." I have to admit Mal did have a point there. "Well, personally, as your best friend," Evie then retorted like a mother hen, " I strongly believe that this spell book--" She says while snatching Mal's spell book despite Mals protest "belongs in the museum, along with my mirror." Ok, we maybe villain kids and Evie had a point, but that was a tad bit excessive, Mal seemed to think the same because she glared at Evie. "Don't give me the face." Mal was slowly retreating, "Put the pout away." Unfortunately, that's now Evie 1 Mal 0 "Mm-hmm. You know I'm right." Evie said….. Made me think of a teacher’s pet. "You don't ever miss running wild, and just breaking all the rules?"

Now, what was Mal trying to get at now? "Like stealing, lying, and fighting?"  
“Yeah!” Ok, I now know where this is going. “No!” Evie said to Mal making her looked shocked. “What?” I was starting to get bored and opened my medical book to study more. Only to be pulled in by Evie with one arm and see Mal in the other. "Look at where we are. We're in Auradon! And we're Auradon kids now." Now Evie had a point, we are here making the most out of our opportunities. My thoughts were interrupted by the TV again. "Since Mal revealed her love of strawberries, she has received hundreds of cartons from her admirers." We looked up to see Mal and Ben eating strawberries on the TV and heard a man's voice say, "Here she is enjoying a cozy bite..."

Evie took this as an opportunity to finish this talk with a bang. "See, this is the land of opportunity. We can be whatever we want to be here." She patted Mal on the arm."So, please, let's just leave the past in the past, okay?" Evie should be a motivational speaker. "Besides, I mean, look at the shoes." She picked up Mal's dress shoes..........talk about a mood killer. "Look at them." Mall then looks at me as we shared a look that said that is so Evie. "Mm. Severe." The screen then went from Mal and Ben to Aalia and me, and the male voice starts again. “Speaking of romantic couples, here is Princess Aalia and Daniel Jekyll out sampling the Atlantean dishes, could this couple possibly be getting ready to get married before King Ben and Mal?” I walked to the television and turned it off. “I think I'll be going to my room now,” I say to Mal and Evie before one of them could even ask me about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter, please leave your Ideas in the comments.

Chapter Two

Later on, today was like usual Clockwork. The girls stand by and say hi to Jay as we walk through, as well as asking to see Hyde. Carlos then turn to Jay and asked: “Why do you torture them?” Agitatedly, I added, “Just pick someone to take to Cotillion already.” Jay, like always, smugly replied “I'm going solo. That way, I can dance with all of them.” Tiredly I muttered “Ah! You're the expert.” Carlos then looked to Jay and me as if he wants to ask us for the secrets of the universe. “Um, Jay...Danny if you were gonna ask someone, what's the best way to go?” Ah, now I can see why he is nervous...I always see him looking at Jane with that sense of longing. “Listen, all you gotta do...is look like me.” Jay, always being the joker. “Oh, ha-ha. Jay, Carlos is serious! Listen, Carlos, all you really have to do is just be yourself and if she doesn't like that then she really isn't worth it.” I say to Carlos and he looks like he appreciated that.

“Thanks, Danny I really needed that,” he says to me just before Jane arrived with a quickness. I could see Carlos getting his nerve up to talk to her. “Hey, Jane,” she looks at him I give Carlos the thumbs up for him to continue. “I was wondering...uh...if you liked the....carrot cake last night.” Noooo, you were doing so well Carlos. I thought. Jane replied, “I had the pumpkin pie.” Carlos looks like he is trying again. “Oh, cool. Um, uh--” I can’t stand to watch Carlos in this cringe-worthy moment, so I grabbed his arm and pulled him away with Jay following us. “Smooth.” Jay says sarcastically, “Oh knock it off Jay, he was just nervous is all.” Carlos then looked at me with admiration.”Yeah, thanks Danny, you have definitely come a long way a few months ago you were always not wanting anything to do with anyone because you thought Caleb was the real you and now look at you; you got the wealth, the girl, even the career in your line of sight.” I just laughed at that, because it was true, I did seem to have it all. Everything went black as a pair of hands covered my eyes and I heard that warm familiar voice say “Guess who?” God, I love her so much. “Hawaiian salt scent, smooth yet wrinkly skin indicating you just got out of water……...and that voice that's as sweet as Danish Aebleskivers, I'm going to have to say… Princess Aalia.”

I hear her giggle as she removes her hands only for Jay and Carlos leave and I turn around to kiss her “How is your day going for you?” She smiles as she wraps her arms around my neck. “Well, I have been exhausted after people and all of our friends sticking nose their into our relationship. But I’m better with you here.” I sighed and offered. “Yeah, they do tend to not leave people alone. At least we have a few moments to spent together quietly.” We stayed like that for a few more minutes before Mal came up to us. “Hey Aalia, mind if I borrow my brother for a bit, thanks.” She said as she dragged me away from Aalia without giving her a chance to reply. Once we were somewhere else I brushed myself off. “Mind telling me what's going on Mal, I was having a good moment-” she interrupted me with a serious look. “Danny, I need a favor from you, I am getting stressed out to the point I want to do something evil, from the Cotillion to the secrets I’m keeping from Ben, I am going to explode and I am worried it'll be something horrible,” as she is saying this I feel her gripping my shoulders hard, but nothing could prepare me for what is about to come next. “Danny……. I need you to give me your Jekyll Pills.”

“Are you out of your mind?” I whispered/yelled to Mal so no one could hear us. “Of all the things... Mal we don't know how your body would react to them, and even if you had a Hyde in you, we would have seen any signs.” That is something to always consider when dealing with a Hyde. The details are a bit sketchy. “How do we know if I don't have a Hyde? Danny, what if I do have one and you could have stopped it?” Ok, she had a point on that. “Look Mal, if I had a DNA sample of yours, maybe I could run some tests on it and see how it would work on you.” She looked at me as if I was creeping her out when I asked for a sample. “Like what?” I pulled out a vile and opened it before holding it out to her. “Just a hair strand would do the trick,” I say to ensure her that it wasn't anything wrong. Nodding as if that made thing better, Mal pulled a stand out of her head and placed it into the vile before I closed it and put it back into my pocket before she asked, “So what's with this rumor of you getting married Danny, you and Aalia moving a little too quick there?” Laughing at the change in the subject I simply replied, “No we are not getting married. She just took me to Atlantas to try her mother’s culture, and let me tell you, the chocolate there is sea salty, with the hot meltiness of chocolate lava.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I turn the thermostat dial in my room as I close the door and my Chem tea area rotates to show my lab where I make my Jekyll Pills, small doses of Hyde spray and where I had a new DNA scanner. Walking to the canner, I pulled out the vile that had Mal’s hair in it and placed it in. just after I started it and was making a new batch of pills, I heard my phone ring And I went to answer it. “Danny Jekyll speaking,”I answered to hear Maxine Utterson on the other end. “Ah Danny, glad I could get a hold of you,” she said and I Could tell it was of legal matters from the tone in her voice. “I know I must be interrupting on your studies, however, I’m afraid we ran into a problem.” Where's the one word I hate right now, problem, “And what problem might that be?” I had asked as I heard heart rate monitor on my wrist starting to beep as I see it goes from 100 bpm to 105 bpm.

“I tried looking for any and all traces of your father’s family, however, there are some complications as no one knows where your father really came from.” Where he really came from?!? What was that supposed to mean, “I’m not sure I follow.” I replied seeing my heart rate at 115 bpm and starting to feel Hyde coming along. “Well, He graduated in St. Jude’s Hospital in London and had a living address, but he didn’t show or indicated where he lived.” I could feel Hyde getting closer and closer to the surface as I snapped out, “Well you should keep looking!” before upon her. I walked to my pill supply as I could feel him getting closer to get out. No, I can't let him out… I must have passed out because when I came too I looked up to see Mal looking at me worriedly. “How long was I out?” I asked as I noticed my voice was hoarse and raspy. “I came to see if you had the results,” she started, “But when I got in here I saw you crawling to the lab and you looked like you were being ripped apart… Danny, is it getting worse for you?” She asked me as I sat up shakingly. “I honestly don’t know…” I looked at the computer in my lab and got up to go look at it with Mal right behind me. When we got there I looked to see something that surprised me. “I don’t see any markers that show a Hyde in your DNA, Mal.” I then looked at her, “Maybe having a Hyde is a male thing, like color blindness.” I say explaining a theory already forming in my head. “But then why am I feeling like I’m going to blow up?” she looked at me. “Perhaps you are dealing with stress and you need a vacation,” I say almost like a doctor. “Looks like that’s something we both need,” she says to me as I ran my hand through my hair. “Yeah… maybe.” I say to her as I sat on my lab stool and her on my bed.

“So what was that all about then?” Mal asked referring to my episode a few minutes earlier. “Just a legal matter you shouldn't have to worry about, though I will need to phone Maxine and apologize to her.” I say to her and she laughs at that, “I am so glad my misfortune brings you joy sister mine.” I say with sarcasm and we just laughed until she saw one of my notebooks laying around. Looking in the pages Mal said in realization, “These are spells.” Nervously I laughed. “Yeah, I tend to dabble and make my own…” I was scratching the back of my head. “Well, that's not the most awkward thing that one of us did today.” I look at her and wondered what she meant as she explained. “I made a truth gummy for Carlos, and Dude took the gummy and ate it. Now he can talk and asked Carlos to scratch his butt.” I started to laugh hard right then.

 

It was later in the day when I was on my date with Aalia, we had gone to the enchanted lake where we had our first date. I was in the middle of studying a medical textbook for the entrance exam next week when the book was pulled away from me. “Hey, no studying on our dates, that's the rule.” She said with light-hearted humor. “Sorry, I have been trying to keep busy….” I look away trying not to think about my struggle with Hyde. “So Mal told me about you almost letting Caleb out,” she says mentioning his name. “Why don't you, I mean I never really had the chance to officially meet him.” I looked at her shocked. “Really Aalia, why would you want to meet him? Caleb Hyde stands for everything I am against.” She looks at me as if I yelled at her, “I’m sorry Aalia. It’s just that-” I began before Aalia stopped me. “No, its ok Danny, it’s just that you have been dealing with so much and you really need some time for yourself. Maybe a holiday that isn't here or in London.” I nodded in agreement on that. Come to think about it, maybe I should talk to Ben about taking Mal on a holiday as well. 

Later I go into Ben’s office with Aalia following me as we see Evie coming with a worried look on her face. We go in to hear Ben say, “Deborah? Can you ask Lumiere to call me regarding Cotillion?” There was a small silence followed by, “Thank you.” He hung the phone. Before I could say a thing, Evie spoke ahead of me, “Ben?” He looked up to see us and smiled. “Aalia, Danny, Evie! Come on in.” We walked in and Evie had yet again. “Mal's gone back to the Isle.” I looked at Evie in surprise that Mal ran away. I mean she seemed to be alright to me, I look at Ben to see a look of dread on his face. Evie goes to give him a note that was in her hand and also a ring, Mal’s ring. I give him a questioning look. “Ben… what did you do?” He just leaned against his desk with a look of self-loathing. “This is my fault. This is my fault, I-I blew it. She'd been under so much pressure lately, and instead of being understanding, I just wen tall Beast on her.” Ok, now I was starting to get angry at him. He goes to the window behind him and looks out of it. “I have to go there and apologize. I have to go there and--and beg her to come back.” Evie looks at him, “Ben, you'll never find her.” Well, that was supportive, Evie looks at him as we can all see that he is desperate. “I--” I interrupted him with what even Evie was thinking. You need to know the Isle and how it works and…” Evie then says the one thing that surprised all of us. “You have to take Danny and me with you.”

“What?”

“Yes! Uh, are--are you sure?” She nods and paces around. “Yeah. She's my best friend and his sister. And we'll bring the boys, too, because there's safety in numbers, and none of us is really too popular over there right now.” Ben looked at us with gratitude. “Thank you. The both of you.” Evie gave a sad smile and said to him. “But let's get two things straight. You have to promise me that I won't get stuck there again.” In which Ben quickly said, “I promise.” Only for Evie to look at his clothes, “And there's no way you're going looking like that.” Aalia looked excited "Count me in too!” I finally said “I’m not going.” they looked at me as if I confessed an unthinkable sin. “Danny, we-” Ben said before I stopped him. “I said I’m not going, only because I don’t know the Isle that well. If this going to work, you don’t need Danny Jekyll…” I look at all of them dreading what I was going to say next, “The guy you need right now, is Caleb Hyde.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

We walk into my room and I walked to my Chemlab/Tea area as Ben, Jay. and Carlos closed the door behind them. Aalia and Evie went to go get changed and get Ben and Hyde new clothes. “Are we really having tea right now when we should be going to get Mal?!?” Ben yelled in frustration as I turned the thermostat dial, “I’m afraid I haven’t been forthcoming about my condition, Ben.” Wall rotated to show my other lab as Ben looked like he was lied to again. “You wanted to know how I stay as Danny Jekyll, well this is it,” I show him the pills and then hold a small vial of red liquid, “this will bring Hyde out.” Ben just shook his head as he sat on the bed, “You have been hiding your father’s work, Danny,” he says accusingly, “You’ve been keeping secrets and lying to everyone. This isn’t the isle of the lost, Danny!” I just laughed a little at that. “Wow, look at you doing exactly what you did to Mal right towards me, do us all a favor and get off that high horse of yours.” I drank the liquid in one motion and once again felt that pain of changing, only this time it was burning me. I fall forward onto the ground and feel myself convulse in excruciating pain. I could feel Hyde flooding back out ad me going back into the darkness as everything went black.

 

Caleb’s POV

I was back out of the darkness Jekyll had kept me in for so long, I was free again. I got up to see Ben and the fellas around me and walked to a mirror and messed up that tidy hair of Jekyll's. “Now to what do I owe for bring me back out?” I ask when I got done, seriously Jekyll needs to get his haircut. I turned around to see Ben looking uncomfortable. “Ok what the bloody hell is wrong?” I ask now getting annoyed. Quite a few things seem off now; Jay and Carlos look like someone is going to die, and Ben looked like he as guilty about something. “Mal’s gone back to the Isle. need your, Caleb.” Carlos had said in which I groaned. “The bloody hell, why would she do such a thing?” I asked out loud. I then looked at Ben again and it almost made sense on the way. When he saw me looking at him with a scowl, he cracked. “It was my fault, I got upset with her using her spellbook and-” I interrupted him because I was getting tired of his talking, “And so you treated her like a villain.” I finished in a growl, “I doubt you should be going, King.” I say with some venom dripping from the last word as I was feeling an urge to want to strangle idiocy out of him. “I need to go and apologize to her.” He said as if nothing I say was going to get through his thick head, no wonder why Jekyll had to get me out. If he was forced to get me out, then this situation was really down to the underworld.

Just then the door opened and Evie, followed by Aalia came in with new threads. When she looked at me Evie said, “Glad to see you again Caleb because now we’re in need of your underground expertise in the Iske.” as she threw me some clothes. I started taking off Jekyll's clothes when I hear Evie yell, "Caleb Edward Hyde, you are not to take your clothes off in front of us!” With a small smirk, I replied: “Turn your back then if it embarrasses you.” Sure enough, Evie and Aalia did turn around and I couldn't help but admire Princess Aalia from this angle; she had on fishnet leggings and dress under a pair of black jean shorts that hung to her curves and a red crop top with a skull and crossbones in it. Who knew she had a naughty side to her, I doubt Jekyll did. Shame she isn't my type though. Shrugging my shoulders, I looked at my new clothes; a black tank with red trimmings that said “Hyde” with the words “in” and “out” on it with the “Out” highlighted in red, dark blue jeans with red converse all star high tops’ finished with a black leather jacket. As I put them on I said, “My dear Evie, you have outdone yourself.” They turned around and I grabbed my cane as we were all set to go.

When we were outside at night as we were getting to the limo using the stairs. As I got to it I heard Ben say to Jay “Jay, keys. Remote.” before tossing them to jay as we were about to get in when Evie stopped us. “Wait! Something's wrong.” She went to Ben and fixed his hat causing him to reply, “Oh.” looking at what she had fixed she smiled saying “There.” I growled out in pure aggravation, "Can we go now?" I say as we get to the limo. “Shotgun!” We all looked to the stairs to see, Dude? Carlos then replied, “No, Dude. Stay. The Isle is way too dangerous.” I couldn’t believe my bloody ears, Ben bust have thought the same because he asked, “Did he just…” only to be interpreted by Carlos saying,”Talk? Yeah. I know.” I laughed after getting a look at Jekyll’s memory about this and laughed causing them to look at me. “Tell you later. Let's go.” Agreeing with me we all got into the car and drove to the Isle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Caleb's back and it looks like the nightmare of the Isle is coming back home. Don't forget to leave your comments down below.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, my apologies for being late with an update. Unfortunately I was going through writer's block, with no further delay, please enjoy.

Chapter Five

“Okay, once we cross the bridge, park under the pier in the old garage and Caleb will take us to his underground tunnels. Got it?” Stated Evie and we all said “Got it.” in agreement and I couldn’t help but think of how things could be and if Uma and her pirate gang might be using my tunnels which I bloody hope not…. Uma, last time I saw her we had broken up just before I left with the others to Auradon. Bloody hell, why am I thinking about her at a time like this. Jekyll is starting to rub off on me. The redhead just looked at me like I was some new animal at a zoo. “Care to take a picture,” I ask giving the princess a cocky smirk, “I can guarantee it'll last you longer.” 

After few minutes of getting to the Isle, we stopped the limo in at the docks and got out and looked around. The place looks more dilapidated. Ben and Jay grab a large sheet and throw it over the limo, while Carlos and I pull it over and make sure the whole thing is covered. I see we're somewhere close to Mother's home, and I happen to know the whole way, but as Carlos, Jay, and I huddle, Ben starts walking off. "Why hello my goo-," Ben was pulled back by Carlos as he held his hand out to a random villain who snarled and trudged away. "Ben, no hugging, greeting, proper English, or even smiling. You've gotta put your hands in your pockets and slouch, and grimace. No shaking hands and no proper greetings. So basically the opposite of everything you normally do." I say before walking to a nearby wall and push a grate open and we all go in before I close it.

When we were arriving at Home sweet home, after leaving one of my passages in which I found Aalia to be a closterphobic, I heard Ben saying under his breath. "Mal we really just need you to come out right now please," Ben was really pleading with Mal. I've never seen someone so serious about someone else the way Ben is about Mal, while we're walking towards Mal's place, I see someone who looks familiar. I can't put my finger on it. When he gets closer I tap Evie only to see her watching two kids run away. She turns around to me her face softened and...sympathetic. I see two kids behind her walking away slowly with her ruby-studded bracelet and her phone. "Hi guys," I hear behind me. Carlos looks terrified, while Ben is still smiling, after the song and all. Waste. Of. Time. I take a glance to see who's greeting us but look right back only to see the slow...very slow, the face of Gil, son of Gaston. While Carlos and I step forward, Ben tries to put on his bad boy face, which in this case isn't really working out.

"I never knew you guys were back in town. How you doin' Caleb? Who's your friend?" Gil says while tugging on his auburn locks, looking at Ben. My heart feels like it goes white and is jumping out of my chest because there's a poster of Ben holding Mal right on the building next to him. All it takes is one look, and I know for sure he'll find out. "Oh, I'm...Harold, son of...Hans," Ben nervously said, his voice was being cut. Gil scrunched his brows together and narrowed his eyes. "No, you look familiar. I've seen you before...somewhere. Besides, Hans' son goes to Serpent Prep with Uma and Harry. And his name is Horace."

I know Ben is freaking out from just going through a rough breakup but we've gotta go before Gil finally catches always was a slow fish in the sea. Gil starts to turn to walk away but I he sees the poster on the building and now I know we're done for. "Now I know you," Gil starts to run away before shouting, "You're King Ben!" I turn to tell Ben, let's just go, but I can't see him, nor Jekyll's girl. I turn to Carlos who's looking around as well before Evie shouts, "Ben, Aalia! Where were you? "There's a silhouette of someone walking up to us who I know for sure isn't Ben. The face becomes clearer and I roll my sleeve ready to hook him. I would know those steel eyes and cold smile anywhere.

"Well...Well...well. If it isn't my least favorite gang," said the son of Captain Hook. "If you ever want to see your darling king and mermaid again, you mut have Mal meet Uma at Ursula's Fish and Chips with yourself as well Hyde." And Harry backed into the fog slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

All four of us we now in the same room as Mal as she looked at us with a scowl on her face. “If you guys never would have brought them here, this never would have happened.” She then looked at me now as if it were just the two of us, “What were you thinking?!” Before I could shoot my reply to her, Evie spoke up. “They were gonna come with or without us and we also needed Caleb and Danny knew that. We just wanted to protect them.” With a growl, I added “Yeah, and we completely blew it, guys.” before throwing the stool on which I used to like against a wall. Frightened by my outburst Carlos yelled out, “Okay! Okay.” Jay, looking at us asked, “So, what are we gonna do?”

“‘We,” Mal said corrected Jay, “are not doing anything. This is between Uma, Caleb and me.” She says going down the stairs “And she's a punk. And guess what? Now I have to go help Caleb clean up your mess.” and as she pulled my arm Carlos stopped us. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Mal, Caleb. You're still gonna have to go through Harry Hook and his wharf rats.” Jay then added, “Yeah, you're gonna need us.” Mals reply was a frustrated, “Uma said to come alone with Caleb.” Evie looked at us pleadingly “Guys, come on.” I then snapped, “She said to come alone with me, besides I always loved a good fight and trashing places.” Carlos looked at all of us saying “I know one thing.” He sat down saying “I'm not going anywhere.” Joining him, Jay said, “We'll be here when you guys get back.” When Leaving I asked Mal, “Do ya got a plan, Sis?” for her to ask back. “How did your breaking up with her go?”

Bloody Hell.

 

As we walked to the Fish and Chips I heard the familiar voice yelling out, “And I wanted a sea pony. Life ain't fair!” she got more feisty since I dumped her. We walked in and the place was then filled with a silence Before Mal and I said in unison “We’re baaaack,"

"Great, " Uma said sarcastically, pulling out a wooden chair from another table. "Loser and heartbreaker, table for two, have a seat. " Mal and I sat down with the back our seats her seat to our fronts.

"Give us Aalia and Ben, Uma,” I say to her thinking I still had some grip on her. "Mal and Caleb Hyde, you know, I've actually dreamt of this. Me having you both under full control, and you wriggling like two worms on a hook." She had her teal painted fingers in her long locks twirling them. It became a habit after a while when we dated. Mal sighed before shooting back "I'm so glad I'm in your dreams, but if you don't mind, I need Ben back." I can tell by the glint in her eyes that Uma is thinking about a plan. A look in which I never liked to see her have. "You know, Mal, you can have beastie boy and mermaid girl," She says smiling genuinely, but I know she’s about to break her and Jekyll’s heart. She pulled a chair and sat down as all her boys began surrounding us. "Staring contest," She says before Mal snorts to herself. I see her nose flare up which is honestly involuntary. Now she made me mad. "If I win, Ben is free to go... seems fair, hm?"

"Keep dreamin' Shrimpy, I used to do this with moms all the time. You've got no chance at all." Mal said as she and I knew she had it all planned out. "And last time I checked, your mother thought she had it all planned out too, and how'd that work out for her again... Yeah, I thought so. On three witch One..."

"Two,"

"Three," They both said at the same time, which was so despicable. long and hard, Uma was losing her hold. But there Mal sat staring at her."You know," Uma says breaking the long silence. "I never bought that princess act. You can take a tiara a and slap it on a villain but you're still a villain." Does she really think that'll make Mal blink? "And you can slap a pirate hat on but you're still Shrimpy," Her saying that really got under Uma’s skin. It all looked like Mal was going to win until Uma said something almost unexpected. "If I win," Uma said, leaving spaces in between all her words. "You. Will bring. The wand," Mal blinks a few times, and thus Uma won the contest. “Now... if you want the little mermaid and beasty boy back, bring me Fairy Godmother's magic wand to my ship tomorrow at 12:00 noon… sharp.” Uma tells us as she gets up and adds, “Oh, and if you blab... you can both kiss them goodbye.”

Mal left and I stayed behind as Uma was smiling to her crew and looks back to me. “Something you want, or are you gonna be a good boy and follow your sister.” Walking towards her I said, “Can we talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wonder what is going to happen next, Till then!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Mal’s POV

I was halfway back to the others when I noticed Caleb was not with me. Panick rising I was starting to think Uma had got hold of him also when I saw Caleb coming causing me to let out a breath I didn’t know I had. “Hey, what happened?” I asked him as he finally caught up. He looked frustrated. “I tried offering her money to let them go and a means to leave, unfortunately, she rejected.” He said with a slight reminiscing look. I may have vague memories of Dad, but that look is something him and Caleb have in common. Come on we need to tell the others and form a plan. With that, we left and got to the house.

 

Caleb’s POV

When we got there We told them what happened, Evie exclaimed, “There's no way we're gonna give Uma the wand. We can't just let her destroy Auradon.”I hunched over the table and said, “What bloody other choice do we have!” Mal paced saying “Uma doesn't get the wand, then Aalia and Ben are toast, guys.” 

“Right, so, we're gonna give Uma, of all people, the wand.” Jay was saying and Evie threw her hands up in the air yelling out “Do we have another choice?” Then all of the sudden they were all arguing as I could see Mal come up with a plan. “Wait! You guys!” She said getting their attention. “Your 3D printer.” She said pointing at Carlos, causing me to look at them weirdly. What the bloody hell is a 3D printer? I can see the look of realization on Carlos' face when he asked about the plan saying “A phony wand?”

“Yes!” Mal confirmed with Carlos confidently saying, “In my sleep.” Until Evie brought up a point. “And the second Uma tests it she'll know it's fake.” Mal, like mom used to, said in irritation.“Well, okay, so then we just get Ben and Aalia out really fast. We need some kind of diversion.” We were thinking until Jay and I came to the same conclusion saying in at the same time “Smoke bombs!” before high-fiving each other. “That's perfect.” Said Evie, “I'll get the chemicals I need from Lady Tremaine's place.” with my comment of “That could work.” Evie then went to Mal saying, “Oh, and sick hair, by the way. Evil Stepmom seriously stepped up her game.”

“Okay, do you want to know something?” Mal asked running her hands through hair. “Dizzy did this.” I was surprised Little Dizzy was the artist at play with Mal’s hair. She was someone I definitely say as sergeant little sister. I hope she is ok.  
“Little Dizzy?” I asked.   
“Shut up!” Evie said and I know she felt the same about Dizzy.  
“I know,” Mal said.  
“I'm, like, loving it.” Evie complimented.  
Mal stated, “It's, like, a lot lighter.”  
“Really proud of her,” I told them with an immense pride. “Hello?” Carlos said interrupting us. We turned to look at him and Jay and I said, “Right. Carlos, Jay, you guys meet us at Pirates Bay, no later than noon.” With Mal adding, “And, you guys, losing-- not an option.” I put my hand out, “'Cause we're rotten…” everyone put their hands on mine and finished. “To the core.” and Mal dismissed everyone saying. “Let's do this.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
When we got to the entrance of Curl Up & Dye we crept in silently and there I saw little Dizzy working on what looks like a headpiece to something. Evie looked at Mal and me and put her finger to her lips and motioned, “Shh.” Understanding, I nodded as Mal said “Okay.” We crept up behind her Evie on her left, Mal on her right and me right behind Evie. Dizzy turned to look at Evie and me. “Caleb….Evie?” I nodded and she hugged us both. “Guys! You came back!” We hugged back and Evie said, “Hi!” I looked and saw Mal was rolling her eyes. “Hey. So great to see you, too.” Wow, jealous much? Dizzy then starting asking questions and didn't give time to answer, “Is it all just like we imagined? Do they really have closets you can walk into? Have you been to a real swimming pool? What does ice cream taste like? I just ruffled her curly hair as Evie answered, “It's cold and it's sweet, and if you eat it too fast, it gives you a headache.” 

Her eyes lit up as she looked at us, “Really?” I just chuckled as Evie said, “Yeah.” Dizzy then realized something as she got up and got a book. She then addressed Evie, “I saved your sketchbook for you.” surprised, Evie asked, “You did?” In response, Dizzy put the book down in front of Evie. Mal rolled her eyes and I looked around as Evie replied, “Dizzy! Oh, my gosh.” I could hear the pages being flipped and Evie say, “Wow. I made this dress out of an old curtain and safety pins.” When Dizz add, “It reminds me of the dress you made for Mal when she met Jasmine.” Bloody Jekyll, he made miss out on it all. Mal looked embarrassed. “I spilled curry all over that.”

All Evie said was “You did.” And Dizz said, “Yeah, I saw that.” Mal walked over to me getting gloves on asked, “You ok Eddy, you look angry.” Because I was, but I'd never say it. “ I guess I'm mad at Jekyll for keeping me in for six months. Six months of fun wasted.” I replied, “ I get he was locked in for eight years and was almost made to feel he never existed; but who's the real villain here, Jekyll or me?” Mal then got a curious look on her face and did some thinking when Dizzy came to me with something behind her back. “I wanted to give this to you, but you left for Auradon. So I held on to this for when you got back.” She said as she revealed a black fedora with a blue band and blue trimming. “Dizz,” I was starting until she interrupted me. “It would make me so happy if you wore something that I made in Auradon.” Now how could I say no to that? I walked to a mirror, hat in hand, and tried it on and Mal and Evie stopped what they were doing to see me put it on. I turned around and looked at them. “Well?” I asked, “It needs something,” Evie said and I pulled out my cane. Mal then said, “Look out world, there is a new Mr. Hyde.”

Mal and Evie got the last bomb done as Mal asked Evie, “Got it?” Evie tied it up saying, “Yeah, I got it.” Impatiently, I said to her, “Careful.” She snapped at me then saying, “I got it!” Evie counted them saying with a smile on her face, “Perfect. That makes five smoke bombs.” Mal ut them in a bag and handed it to me saying, “Okay. I think that's enough, right?” Evie and I said in unison, “Yeah.” Evie tried on a tiara and posed. “Caleb, M, how amazing would this look with my shredded tee, and my heart purse?” With Mal commenting, “Very amazing.” Dizzy Yelled in excitement, “Take it. Take a bunch.” She put a bunch of accessories stuff into another bag for Evie, who was touched by the thought. “Oh, Dizzy! Oh, my gosh. Thank you.” Dizzy then Looked at all of us. “It would make me so happy to know that you were wearing something of mine in Auradon. Almost like me being there myself.” That hurts me that we can't take her there, Evie hugged her tight saying, “I really wish I could take you with me.” Dizzy, who looked like she was about to cry, said, “At least one of us had her dream come true, right?” We all said, “Yeah.” When Mal and Evie left I crouched down to Dizzy. “Hey, no tears….look Diz, I know Jekyll is on good terms with King Ben, so if I left him a letter, he would ask Ben to get you to come ok, I promise you will see Auradan for yourself.” She hugged me and went back to the sketchbook as I walked out into the alleyway after Mal and Evie.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
Aalia’s POV   
We haven't been to the Isle for long and I can tell now why Danny never liked to talk about where he came from or let Caleb out until now. I looked around to see a girl with blue dreadlocks and in a pirate outfit. However what stood out to me was the seashell necklace around her neck, from what I can tell this was the daughter of Ursula. Just then, the boy in a red jacket and hook came and brushed Ben with the smooth part of his hook, can you say creeper. Then I saw her and Ben, talking but I wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying until she yelled said, “Harry! Let's see what this puppy can do.” I looked around seeing that were near the barrier, my concentration was broken when a bulky blond haired boy about Caleb’s height come up and asked, “Hey, I’m not supposed to be doing this; but can I get you anything?”   
I rolled my eyes from that. With the exception of Danny Jekyll, most men tend to act this way around me. Normally I don’t like doing this; but in this case, I will make an exception. “Can you get me a glass of salt water?” I asked with an innocence. He went to get said water, leaving me to try to think of a way out. No way was I going to let Caleb save me, Danny would never let it go. I wonder if they could give each other notes for when they switch back and forth, why doesn’t he let Caleb out much? I was thinking this as the blonde boy came back with the glass of water. “Here you go.” He said to me as he brought it to me, “Thank you. Now splash it in your face.” I said, he responded, “Why would I did that, it’s supposed to burn you.”   
Okay, this is going to be harder than I thought. “But it doesn’t bother me, I swim in it and can't get enough of it,” I say trying to get him to do it, “and it looks like you could use it. I mean look at yourself, you have been doing so much hard work for them and you look all hot and sweaty. Take the water and cool yourself off.” He took what I said and did that, hook, line, and sinker. It was priceless to see his reaction on doing that, how he ran screaming covering his eyes. That was until after he was gone I heard a voice say next to me, “Idiots, am I right? Can't trust a mermaid.” The blue-haired girl was back and now she was talking to me.   
“We haven’t been properly introduced, I’m Uma, and you must be Caleb’s worker half’s little girlfriend.” The now Identified Uma said. Look at her getting a smug look on her face calling Danny weak. “And that no doubt must make you his ex-girlfriend.” This caused her look to drop as if I struck a nerve. “So let me ask you something,” she started crossing her arms, “do you spend time with one of them, or do they both share you?” she was now starting to make me mad. “I have love for only Danny Jekyll, it must burn you, however, that Caleb Hyde dumped you,” I said with venom I didn’t know I had.

Caleb’s POV  
When we got back to the Limo I looked and could not believe Jay and Carlos brought, what was her name? When I heard Jay tell her “I'll get the swords.” She affirmed what he said as she got to us and I heard Mal say “Oh, Lonnie!” Now I remember what her name was, I recalled how Jay looked like he was crushing on her. “I made them bring me,” she explained Hugging Mal. I looked at Jay and made a whipped motion as Mal said, “Oh, I'm so glad.” I hugged her next to her, “Hi, Welcome to the Isle.” Evie hugged her last and said, “It's good to see you.” Lonnie replied, “Thanks.”  
Jay carried the swords and fake wand as Carlos followed with Dude and Handed me a bottle of pills, well looks like it was fun being me while it lasted. “Mal said to Jay, “Ooh. Here, let me see,” she looked at the wand closely and said, “Wow, what a beauty.”   
“And not a moment too soon,” I added alerting everyone, “It's noon.” Jay haded Carlos the swords, replied, “All right. Are we ready?” We all said, “Yeah.” Dude followed said, “Let's do this.” Stopping him, Carlos said, Stay!” before Dude could argue, Carlos, fermented the order with the words, “I mean it.”   
We walked through the tunnel that led to Uma’s and my ship and crew. Carlos strategically hid the swords before Gil spotted us. "Hey, guys! They're here!" Gil called out as we walked onto the ship. Harry grinned. "Welcome!"

"Finally!" Uma yelled, laughing. As the six us settled into our spots, she grinned. "Huh, let's get this party started, I swear I'm cold-hearted. There's no negotiation, I'm not here for debatin'. You need some motivation? Just look at Aalia and Ben's face, then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient. I'll throw them overboard and let them swim with killer sharks. You either hand over the wand or he'll be ripped apart."

Mal glared as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Now, let's all just be smart, although for you that must be hard. You'll get your wand, no one has to come to any harm. Don't try to intimidate, your bark is much worse than your bite. Who's the baddest of them all? I guess we're finding out tonight."

"Let's go, bring it on. Better give us what we want. It's the wand for the crown. If you don't, it's going down." the pirates exclaimed.

"Let's go, make your move. Peace or war, it's up to you. Give them up and do it now. If you don't, it's going down." We responded.

"We want the wand, or else the king is gone. Your time is running out, you should really watch your mouth." the pirates exclaimed.

"Let's go, pound for pound. We're prepared to stand our ground. Put your swords up, put 'em up. It's going down." We responded.

The pirates started waving their swords and chanting. "Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade. Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank. Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade. Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank." We gathered, whispering for a few moments. Mal started to take a step forward when I stepped in front of her and walked toward Uma. Eyes wide, Evie shook her head.

“Caleb, no." she hissed.

"Ok, look, this is not a conversation, it's a do-or-die situation. If you don't give me back the king and princess, I'll have no hesitation. I'll serve you right here, and I don't need a reservation - that way your whole pirate crew can have a demonstration. Release them now, and we can go our separate ways, unless you wanna deal with me and the VK's." I said, pointing behind me. Evie waved sarcastically at the pirates as Jay, Mal, and Carlos sent them glares. Uma smirked as Harry appeared behind her.

"So that's your big speech, huh? An empty ultimatum?" Harry took a step forward, causing Evie and Jay to make their way to me. "All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate them. Matter of fact, make one wrong move and I'll debilitate them. And if they even start to slip, I'll eliminate them. All it takes is one wrong look and I'll-" Uma caught Harry by his hook.

"Harry! We get it. Chill." she said, turning as Evie grabbed my arm and pulled me back toward the VK's with Jay right behind them.

"Let's go, bring it on. Better give us what we want. It's the wand for the crown. If you don't, it's going down." the pirates exclaimed.

"Let's go, make your move. Peace or war, it's up to you. Give him up and do it now. If you don't, it's going down." We responded.

"We want the wand, or else the king is gone. Your time is running out, you should really watch your mouth." the pirates exclaimed.

"Let's go, pound for pound. We're prepared to stand our ground. Put your swords up, put 'em up. It's going down." We responded. Just as Mal was about to hand Uma the wand, a yell stopped her.

"Hey!" Everyone turned their heads at the outbursts to find Ben staring at his girlfriend. "We don't have to choose, we don't have to light the fuse. Mal, whatever you do, it's gonna be a lose-lose, there's gotta be a better way. Uma, I promise I'll give you your chance, you'll have your say." Uma scoffed.

"Silly king! You? Give me? You're gonna give me a chance? Well, not a chance."

Once again, the pirates began swinging their swords and chanting. "Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade. Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank. Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade. Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank." As they stopped, Mal held up the wand.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
“Hold up too easy,” Uma stopped Mal and smiled, “Why don’t you give it a test drive? We want to see it work.” I rolled my eyes as the others looked nervous and Mal said, “You always were quite the drama queen.” I then saw Dude coming and I quickly came up with an idea as Uma replied, “Oh, and nothing too big, or else Ben and mermaid girl are fish bait.” I could hear Carlos say to Evie, “We're dead.” I then got Mal’s attention as she saw me eye motion to Dude and she grinned catching on to my plan, she turned back to facing Uma and simply replied, “Okay.”

Mal then turned to face Dude and said, “Although it seems absurd, turn your bark into a word!” She pointed to Dude and I said, “Talk, dog.” Everyone was waiting until Dude finally asked, “Does this vest make me look fat?” The crew laughed as he then asked, “Hey, does anyone have some bacon? Cookies?” Satisfied, Uma held out her hand and demanded, “Give me the wand!” I barked out, “Give us Aalia and Ben!” you could feel the tension as Uma stared at Mal and me, and Vise Versa. She then said, “Harry, bring them over.” The walked over to us as Gill said to Ben, “Ooh, um, before you go, tell your mom that Gaston says hi, and also tell your dad that my dad wishes he'd finished off your dad when he had the chance.” Uma stopped them and added, Oh. Cut them loose, Harry.” He did so complaining, “I never get to have any fun.”

We got Aalia and ben and were about to leave with Mal saying, “Ben, go!” and I added, “Go! Move!” We were getting close when Uma said out loud, “By the power of the sea, tear it down and set us free!” Bloody hell, we were hoping to get out without a fight. Mal and I pushed Aalia and Ben to hide somewhere and we got out the swords. Uma pointed her sword and yelled to the crew, “Get 'em!” they charged at us as we were fighting to defend ourselves. I saw Jay about to engage with Harry and I got in the way, “Sorry Jay, but hooky boy is mine, “ I say twirling my sword. We clashed our blades together and fought when I saw Aalia and Uma fighting with swords as well, curse the princess for looking so good fighting with a sword and almost distracting me. I disarmed Harry of his hook and held over the water, seeing his predicament, he dropped his sword and held his hand for the hook. I smirked before throwing it into the water and he chased after it causing Jay and me to high five each other. As we got to the tunnel again Evie dropped the last bomb and we cleared out before I threw the bridge aside keeping them from chasing us and I rand after them. I ushered Mal along, “Let's go!” Jay and Carlos adding, “Let's go, now! Go! Come on!”

As we got out Jay asked Lonnie, “You okay?” She nodded and replied, “Yeah, I'm good.” Impatiently, I walked past them to the limo and snapped, “Nice work out there.” We tossed the swords into the trunk as and sat in the back and took out the pills to take. After consuming the pill, I felt the change back to Jekyll as Aalia sat with me while all with into blackness.

Danny’s POV  
As we were leaving the Isle I had my head on Aalia’s shoulder and heard Ben and Mal’s conversation. “I'm really sorry that things didn't go the way you wanted them to,” Ben said to Mal. I may have a small bit of knowledge of human behavior but I could see the tension between them and Mal just replied, “I mean, as long as you're safe, that's…” I could tell there was more but Mal couldn’t compose the words to finish. Ben just looked out the window and said, “Well, I mean, at least I got to see the Isle. They're my people, too. Uma helped me see that.” I cringed at the name and could feel an argument come along. “Ben, Uma captured you,” Mal argued. Ben just looked at Mal and said, “She's an angry girl with a bad plan. That's not so different from you when you came to Auradon, Mal.” Now that was crossing the line, the downside to being Hyde for so long is some of his moods lingered, but for this one time, I used it them to speak. “You know Ben, maybe we are as alike as you said, seeing as you say cruel things like Hyde.” There was now a thick silence as Evie, Carlos, Dude, Aalia, Ben, and Mal looked at me for what I had said.

“There is something that has been on my mind lately, “ Aalia said bringing my attention to her. “What is it like, when you become Caleb? I mean do you know everything he says and does?” everyone looked at me as if wondering the same thing and I rubbed my eyes, “No I don’t remember what that monstrosity says and does. Only fragments from what others say.”

“Kinda harsh there Danny,” Carlos said.

“Guys, I really don't want to talk about him, it’s enough I had to let him back out after a few months.” It was quiet when Aalia had suggested something I never considered before. “Why don’t you two leave messages for each other.” I had thought about it and how remembered upon two months ago, Jay gave me a tape recorder that I used for my experiments.

As we walked on the grounds of Auradon Prep, Lonnie looked at us and said, “I'll get these back to the gym.” Jay nodded and said, “Thanks. See you later.” She left and Aalia said, “I’m going to go help her.” and departed from us following Lonnie. We started to walk again when our attention was caught by Jane. “Ben, there you are. Cotillion's tonight.” She pulled Ben to her looking at a screen. He came back to Mal asking, “Do you want to cancel?” Sensing how awkward it was, Jane suggested, “Um, you know what, I can come back. Uh, but, like, really, really soon.” Ben cut her off. “No, no, no, no, no. Now's fine. Um…” He looks back to Mal, “Do whatever you need to do.” After that, he left with Jane and it was the five of us again. Evie took Mal with me in tow saying, “We need to talk.” Before I could say anything, Carlos interjected. “No.” We turned back to look at him when Evie asked. “No?” 

Carlos looked at all of us and said, “You guys are always going off in a huddle, whispering your girl talk stuff or whatever, while including Danny, and Jay and I are tired of it.” I can tell Jay wasn’t liking being dragged into this, “I'm not.” Ignoring him, Carlos continued, “We're your family, too. We've been through a lot together. We're not stopping that now, okay?  
Everyone sit.” He then sat down Indian style and held Dude. Looking at us, he said, “Come on.” the girls sat down as I crouched down using my cane as a support. We all sat in silence when Carlos said, “I don't know how to start girl talk.” Wow, things just got awkward. Jay looked at all of us and ask, “What up?” 

Mal started with hesitation, “Um, well… I'm a mess. I'm such a mess. I mean, six months ago, I was, you know, stealing candy from babies, and now everybody wants me to be this Lady of the Court. And I have no idea how to keep up the act.” Carlos just replied, “Then don't.” Aggitatly, Jay almost got up saying, “See? This was dumb.” when Evie stopped her saying, “Maybe it wasn't. We're always gonna be the kids from the Isle. I tried to forget it. I really tried,  
but those are our roots. And we all did what we had to do to survive. But it made us who we are.  
And we're never gonna be like anybody else here. And that's okay.” She then looked at me, “That's okay.” I nodded along with that, “And we can't fake it. No matter how bad we want to keep the facade.” Evie just looked at me still in agreement, “No.”

“Yeah. I mean, especially without my spell book.” Mal said remembering that she must have left it in the Isle. Carlos then said something that surprised all of us, “Mal, I'm going to paraphrase something, someone, we all know said, if Ben doesn't love the real you, then he's not the one.” We all smiled, as we remembered I said that to Carlos just yesterday. Evie smiled and said, “I like that.” Carlos just then added, “Give him a chance.” as he looked at Mal and me, Did he mean Ben or Hyde? Evie looked at Mal and said, “I'm gonna make some changes to your dress. And if you're up for it-- only if you're up for it, it will be waiting for you, okay?” She got up and left us, Carlos got up and said, “Come on buddy.” and left Jay, mal, and myself. Jay looked at Mal and said, “Come to Cotillion tonight, all right? If Ben isn't smart enough to love you and you can't stand another day, I'll drive you back tomorrow myself. Okay?” Mal nodded and Jay left, and then it was the two of us.

“We could always just go to London,” I suggested, “No one would crowd yo and we could just live a quiet life there.” Mal looked at me in surprise and argued, “Danny, your life is with Aalia!” I nodded at that, “I know, she could come with us, and I remember our old rule, us against the world.” She smiled at that and then got serious again. ‘What about you though, I know you have been stressed between getting into medical school and even keeping Caleb in…” I could tell where she was getting at with Hyde. I never told anyone this but I might as well tell Mal this. “I’m afraid Mal,” I started, “I’m afraid that I’m going to become like my father and the worst part is I have no memory of him, only things I have of him are my name, and Hyde.” I rand my hand through my hair when Mal said, “Caleb is a part of you, Danny, you just need to give each other a chance, promise me that.” She said as we both got up. “Will you be there to help me to make sure he gives me the chance I will try to give him?” I asked and she nodded to me and said our old code, “Us against the world, that includes the odds.” We hugged one another and then went our separate ways. When I got back into my room I got some chemicals ready to do a new formula, if my hypothesis is correct, it should put me in the state between Hyde and myself. It was time to talk to him just this once. I got it into a syringe and got to my bed. Laying down I took it and closed my eyes and came to darkness.

No ones’ POV

Danny opened his eyes to see he was standing and looked around him, he saw he was in the room where Maleficent sent them to Auradon. “Well, if it isn’t my other half.” Danny turned to see another man at the top stairs. The cold, icy blue eyes that showed this was the face of Caleb Hyde. He walked down the stairs in a predator-like behavior. “Hyde,” Danny said in response. “To what do I owe on you coming to see me,” Caleb asked when he continued. “Let me guess, you want me to stay inside.” Danny stayed planted where I was, “Actually, I was hoping we could reach a nonaggression pact.” He said hoping to ease Caleb’s pace towards him. “A what?” he growled in disbelief. Danny steadied himself and replied, “A national treaty between two or more sides where the signatories promise not to engage in action against each other.” He stood full height before Danny, standing at least an inch taller than he is. “You want that with me, you, who kept me in for six months?” Danny looked at him and walked to the couch and sat down. “Can you blame me, you robbed me eight years of my life,” Danny said looking at Caleb, “So you want us to be doing what, me doing the things you cant do like take on physical evil?” Caleb questioned, “Yes, if you can agree to that, then I will agree to let you out once a week to do as you want.” Danny proposed as Caleb crossed his arms, “Two times a week, that or no deal.” Danny thought about this for a short time and agreed. “I will leave a voice recorder for when we need to change back and forth.” He got up and shook hands, Caleb also added, "One more thing, there is a child on the Isle. you need to get her out of there and in Auradon, her name is Dizzy Trimane." Then after a flash of light, Danny was pulled back to conciseness.  
Danny’s Pov  
I woke up to see the clock say 5:30 PM. I cursed and change seeing as how I was running late to see Aalia before the Cotillion, I put on the suit and looked at my lab. Taking a breath I grabbed my pills, spray, and the voice recorder and put them in my pockets. After that, I hid my lab by putting the thermostat back to normal and walked out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The night was booming with fireworks as we got to the yhat, all the media were out taking pictures of all of us. I couldn’t help but feel every guy was wishing they were me as Aalia was walking with me wearing a shimmery coral mermaid dress with a sweetheart neckline that captures her golden shell necklace flawlessly, there is also a see-through fabric cascading down the back of her dress. I hear one reporter say, “Evie, you look beautiful!” Evie smiled and replied “Thank you so much,” We were all smiling when the same reporter asked her, “Did you design the barrette?” She was posing her hand near it asking in response, “It's beautiful, isn't it? Uh, no, it's not my creation. Many of the hair accessories this evening are by a fabulous new designer, Dizzy of the Isle.” I smiled as Aalia and I walked next and one of the reporters asked, “Danny, Aalia, is it true about your rumored engagement?” I sighed and smiled at the question. “No,” I started, “We are taking our relationship slow and are happy about it.” more flashes come from the cameras, “Will Caleb Hyde make an appearance?” asked another reporter. Aalia replied, “This isn’t his kind of scene.” We walked away and got onto the boat, and I turned to thank her.

“I appreciate that, and might I add, Princess, that you look stunning this evening.” She giggled at my remark and said, “Why thank you, Doctor, I am wearing this for a gentleman I am expecting tonight.” We laughed and danced when we all heard the horns signaling us to look at the stairs as we see a man come up and say, “The future Lady Mal!” We all clapped seeing Mal and I hear Evie cheer, “Whoo!” as I add, “Yeah, Mal!” I walked up to Mal and they said. “Of course.” Mal turned around to see me and looked releaved. I approached her saying, “Hi.” Mal replied, “Hi.” Evie came up and asked, “How are you?” As we walked her to our friends, she responded, “Uh, sort of feel like I'm gonna throw up.” I then spoke up, “Yeah? Okay. That's okay. Look, we're right here with you, okay?” She looked at me in appreciation. “Okay.” The man then came back up and announced, “King Benjamin!” We were all clapping as he was comming down as Evie cheered gor him like she did Mal.

Evie then looked at Mal and told her, “Go get him.” Mal went to him and was about to talk to him until he stopped her saying, “Mal, I wish I had time to explain.” I could not believe my eyes when I say Hyde’s ex-girlfriend coming down and was in a dress, everyone was all thinking the same thing. What was she doing here? To make matters worse, Ben kissed her hand as they got to Mal. “I'm sorry,” Ben started, “It all happened so fast. Something happened to me when I was on the Isle with Uma. A connection.” Struggling to keep Hyde in, I asked what Mal was thinking, “What are you saying?” Ben looked at all of us and said, “I'm saying--” he looked like he was struggling himself, which I found odd. Uma finished, “It was love. It was. I just-- I realized how alike Ben and I are, you know?” He replied in agreement, “We are.”  
“I know.”  
“You're so beautiful.”

Uma giggles, “Ben”. Mal was now heartbroken, “Ben, Did you go back for her?” Walking forward, Uma responded, “He didn't have to. I dove through the barrier before it closed, and I'm an excellent swimmer.” She said with the sound of a dig in there towards Mal. She then said to her, “Listen, Mal. I just really want to thank you, I do, for everything. Thank you. Thank you so much.” She then looked at me, “And I hope you are happy with Aalia, Danny. Now hopefully you and Caleb can come to an agreement.” Uma then went to go dance with Ben and I heard Evie take Mal saying, “Come on.” we walked to the others and I heard Carlos say, “Not too thrilled I risked my life for him.” Lonnie and Aalia came up to us and Aalia said, “We're with you, Mal.” Not standing another moment, Jay said to all of us saying, “Let's get out of here.” Nodding Mal replied, “Okay.” 

We all walking away when Beast stopped Mal and me and promised Mal he would talk to Ben. Just then the man announced, “And now for the unveiling of King Ben's masterpiece, designed especially for his lady.” As he said that a curtain was dropped and what was showed a stained glass image of Mal that looked like it belongs in a grand palace. Mal looked at it in astonishment and asked, “Ben did that?” Smiling, Evie respodend, “Yeah, he did.” We all marveled at the image as Mal said, “Evie. Ben's known who I was all along. Oh!” Evie just said, “He loves the real you, M.” While I added, “A true love.” with Evie finishing with, “Yeah. Told you.” Uma looked like she wasnt taking it well because she told the announcer, “Cover that back up!” He clearly looked offendend by that remark, because he replied, “I will not!” We looked at Uma as I had the feeling as her plan was coming undone.

“Um, uh-- why don't you tell everyone the present you have for me, Ben?” She said. I couldn’t help but feel Hyde starting to come back out and tried to keep him back in because now wasn’t a good time. Ben in a monatone voice said, “I have an announcement! Uma will be joining the court tonight as my lady.” I couldn’t believe what I had just heard, Beast went to talk to his. He approached him saying, “Son…” Only to be cut off by Ben yelling, “Not now, Dad!” He started to talk again and I could see him struggling with what he was saying as he was holding his head as if he was starting to come out of a spell, unfortunatly that didnt work because he said, “The...Uh, so as my gift to her, I'm bringing down the barrier once and for all!” So that’s what her plan was. “Fairy Godmother, bring down the barrier.” Baffiled, THe Fairy Godmother answered, “I most certainly will not.” That did not bode well as he snapped, “I am your king!” Followed by Uma’s, “Obey him.” I leaned to Mal saying, “Ben's been spelled.” Understanding what I meant, Mal walked up to him, “Ben. Ben, look at me.” Uma decidided to fight back saying, “No, look at me.” they went back and forth on whe Ben loved, Uma then looked to Fairy Godmother and demanded, “Bring down the barrier now!” and like that the Fairy Godmother replied, “I do not take orders from you!”

I could hear Mal reaching out to Ben sauong, “Ben, I never told you that I loved you because I thought that I wasn't good enough. And I thought that it was only a matter of time before you realized that yourself. But, Ben, that's me! I'm part Isle and part Auradon.” She was interupted by Uma grabbing Ben, “Ben, eyes over here.” Uma started before Aalia grabbed her and Mal continued, “And, Ben, you've always known who we were and who we can be. Ben, I know what love feels like now. Ben, of course, I love you, Ben, I've always loved you.” She grabbed him and gave him a firm kiss and when they parted, Ben looked like he as free. “Mal.” He stared and Aalia said, “True love's kiss. Works every time.” Uma then grabbed Aalai and tried to get to the Fairy Godmother’s wand when Aalia screamed, “No! Guards, seize her!” Uma tragged Aalia to the rails of the ship and Mal was telling the others to stop, but I couldn’t hear her. I felt Hyde was coming out and for once, I needed him. Everything around me went black.

 

Caleb’s POV

I woke up to the Ship rocking and seeing Uma being Big. I walked and saw she even Heled Princess, Okay Jekyll, looks like me earning my keep sarts now, I gave Jay my jacket that held the recorder and both drugs in the pockets and looked at Mal backing away, I heard Ben saying to her, “Mal?” before she turned into a bloody dragon. She took off as I jumped in using her as a distraction. As I was swimming underwater seeing Aalia tring to get out of one of Uma’s tenticals, I saw a light like fire and Uma thrashing. Come on, Mal, stop making this harder on me. I got to Aalia and tried to get her out. Seeing as how my hands wasnt working, I bit Uma causing her to let go and pull us both up. Mal must have seen us in the air because she caught both of us onto her back. I liiked at her in relief, “Thanks Sis,” I say to her as we were air, “Now let's finish her once and for all!” We heard Ben roaring and jump into the water. I heard Aalia yell out, “Ben! No!” All of us looked at the water as we saw Ben come out saying, “Mal, Caleb, Uma!” That got Mal’s attention as well as Uma. I barked at Mal, “Back down!”

“What are you gonna do, Ben, splash me?” We got closer as Ben said to Uma, “That's enough! It's got to stop! This isn't the answer! The fighting has got to stop! Nobody wins this way! We have to listen and respect each other. It won't be easy, but let's be brave enough to try.  
Uma, I know you want what is best for the Isle. Help me make a difference.” Uma looked at all of us sadly and handed Ben something. She then looked at me with a look I knew when she wished for something she can’t have, only now…. That wasnt me. As Uma left, Mal Dropped us off and Jay handed me my pills and I took them to let Jekyll out once again.

 

Danny’s POV

I was shaken with the change back almost felt so sudden. Aalia was there to hold me for support as Ben came to us after coming back up. “Your Magisty,” I started, “I owe you an appology for what I had said to you.” I said refering about earlier to hom and he Held out his hand. “Actually, You were right Danny,” He remarked, “Had I not been acting like I had, well lets just say you were right when you said we were not alike. You deal with a whole different person and I have what’s simplily a part of me.”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Mal landed and changed back. “So, I did not know that I could do that.” Evie and I laughed and I said, “Tell me about it.” With Evie finishing with, “That makes two of us.” Evie then blew at Mal’s now purple dress that had some smoke. Mal just said, “Oh. Thank you.” I looked at Mal and asked, “Shall we?” while extending my arm to her and she took it saying, “We shall.” We walked and got to Ben and Aalia. Mal let go of me and kissed Ben again and I held onto Aalia and kissed her as well as everyone broke us up saying, “All right, all right,  
all right, all right.” Ben looked at all of us saying, “I owe you guys so much. If there is anything that you need or anything I can do for you…” I took this opportunity to do end of the agreement to Hyde and said, “Um, actually, there is, Ben. I know a girl who would really love to come to Auradon. It's Drizella's daughter, Dizzy. She's like a little sister to Hyde and Evie.” Ben looked at me and Evie and said, “Then she should come.” Happily, Evie said, “Okay, great! Actually, um… Ben, there's a lot of kids who would really love it here in Auradon. Kids just like us, who also deserve a second chance. Can Danny and I maybe get you a list?” He looked excited about this and responded, “Yes, yes! Absolutely, please.” I nodded saying, “Great.” one of the guards came up saying, “M'lady Mal, we found your spellbook below deck. Uma had it.” She was surprised to see it and saw the look on my and Ben’s face and said, “Ooh. Um… You know, this seems like the kind of thing that belongs in the hands of Fairy Godmother.” She looked around as called out, “Fairy Godmother?” Just like that, the Fairy Godmother came out of nowhere scaring me saying, “That's me, thank you.” Mal laughed and said, “Mm-hmm. This belongs in the museum.” Fairy Godmother took the spellbook from Mal quickly saying, “It does, yes, and I'm gonna take it.” Mal just said, “Go for it. I'm not gonna be needing it anymore.” She looked at all of us as we got so celebrating. 

Dizzy’s POV

I was sweeping in the shop when a group of people came in smiling that I have never seen before entering the place. One of the men handed me a letter and I read it, "’His Royal Majesty, King Ben, and his Counselors; Ms. Evie of the Isle and Mr. Daniel Jekyll of the Isle, hereby request the pleasure of your company, Dizzy Tremaine, for the current academic year at Auradon Prep. Please notify His Majesty's couriers of your response to this request. We'd love you to join us at Auradon Prep. Will you come? Signed, King Ben.’” Caleb got Danny to talk to King Ben like he promised, that meant I could see Caleb and Evie again and Finally meet Danny. I screamed in excitement when I heard Granny yell from upstairs, “Zip it up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed Hyde and Seek. For a while, I will be taking a break and will be working on other works like the Fanfic Iron Maiden. Know however that Caleb and the others will be back after the third Movie of Descendants, which will be sometime next year. I am also thinking about a relationship between Audry and Caleb Hyde. let me know what you all think. your dedicated writer, Creative_Wrighter94.


End file.
